Wedding Day
by Sea's child
Summary: One-shot. Anna and Kristoff are getting married...kinda of a crossover but not really.


Kristoff tugged at the sleeves of his white shirt. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. He took a deep breath. He stumbled forward when he felt Sven nudge him. He turned to face his reindeer. "What?! I am nervous!" He exclaimed.

The reindeer let out a sigh.

"I know you are, bud. That is why you keep messing with your hair," Kristoff said, talking for Sven, as he looked in the mirror. He smiled. He looked extremely handsome. He wore black tuxedo pants and a long white sleeve shirt. He grabbed the red vest and tuxedo jacket that was on the bed. He put the two items on.

"Do you think I am ready for this, Sven?" He asked nervously.

Sven nodded.

"Of course, you are! Come on, Kristoff, you are going to be late!" Olaf told him from the other side of the door.

The blonde haired man took a deep breath. It was time.

"Anna, I can't believe that you are getting married!" Rapunzel exclaimed excitedly.

Merida nodded in agreement.

Anna smiled. She was happy that her cousins had come. The two girls were her bride's maids for this special occasion. Both girls were wearing long pink dresses.

"Rapunzel, Merida, it is almost time for the two of you to start walking down," the male voice of one of the servants said.

The brown haired and the curly red haired women gave Anna a big hug. "Good luck," they said at the exact same time. They left the room and ready themselves to walk.

As soon as everyone was gone, the strawberry blonde haired woman took a deep breath. She was about to get married! She closed her eyes.

The sound of the knock on a door interrupted her thoughts. "Anna, please, I know you're in there. People are wondering why you're late. I know you're nervous but he is too. Don't make him wait! You've been dreaming of this moment for years and years. Don't let it all slip by! Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa's voice said in a song. It was an inside joke now between the two of them. When they knocked on each other's door, they had to sing a song to the tune that Anna used to sing when she would knock on Elsa's door.

Anna took another deep breath and opened the door. "I do!" She whispered and gave her older sister a big hug. "Can we build one before we leave for our honeymoon?"

Her older sister shook her head up and down."Are you ready now?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded and grinned. "I can't wait to see how you are going to act when you and Edmund get married." The two sisters laughed quietly and got ready.

Kristoff gulped when he noticed Anna had not come down the aisle in the church yet. _Did she change her mind? Has she gotten cold feet? Is she hurt?_ He wondered. His eyes widened when he noticed Anna coming. She was being escorted by her sister. His jaw dropped when he saw her. He closed his mouth. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was completely up and her dress was white with red and pink in it.

He smiled at her. She smiled back.

Once the two girls reached the alter. Anna gave her sister a hug. Elsa hugged her back. They let go and Anna stood beside Kristoff.

"Do you, Kristoff, take Princess Anna to be your trofully wedded wife? To have and to hold? For richer or poorer? In sick and in health as long as you both shall live?" The troll asked.

"I do," Kristoff replied.

"Do you, Princess Anna, take Kristoff to be your trofully wedded husband? To have and to hold? For richer or poorer? In sick and in health? To love, honor and obey as long as you both shall live?" He asked the Princess.

"I do," Anna said.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kristoff lifted the veil from Anna face and kissed her long and hard. The married couple grinned at each other. They knew that as long as they were together, they would be able to handle anything.

**Author's Note: The song that Elsa sung was not done by me. It was done by aihara-tenshi on tumbler. She did a great job writing this song. I do not own Frozen, Tangled, or Merida. If I did I would have a long talk to Disney about making Rapunzel and Elsa. I wrote a story about Rapunzel as a kid only she had snow powers and acted a lot like Elsa. She was extremely pale and her hair was a shade lighter than the Disney Rapunzel's hair color. Anyway, this one shot was requested by my friend Nicole. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Edmund is my character from Frozen story that I will be writing soon.**


End file.
